


Cinnamon Toast Crunch

by riordmag



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, EXO - Freeform, M/M, SeHo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riordmag/pseuds/riordmag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a shared taste in cereal can bring you closer to a person. <br/>I wrote this story in honor of Suho's birthday yesterday. Its pretty short, but I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnamon Toast Crunch

Everyone says that you really make friends in college. But for me, it felt lonelier than expected. I didn’t make friends, but they always seemed to be in class when I wasn’t and vice versa. So, I ended up always eating my meals alone. It was fine with me. I was a fairly introverted person, but it wasn’t particularly exciting to eat alone. 

I made a trip to the university cafeteria every day at around 9:00 am, after my first classes ended. Everyday, I ate the same thing: a bowl of Cinnamon toast Crunch and a diet Coke. Not the most likely combination but it always tasted good to me and I never got bored of it. And I always sat in the far corner of the cafeteria, where nobody would bother me and I could get some work done. 

Everything in my life at the moment felt so boring and routine, especially this part. Never did I think that this part of my routine could become my favorite. 

\------------------

The first day of second semester. 9:00 am. University cafeteria. Someone was in the way of the Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal dispenser. Nobody was ever there. People never seemed to want the cereal besides me. He was tall and skinny, sort of like a spaghetti noodle, and he was in my way. I felt oddly angered and possessive about the cereal dispenser. 

I walked up to him, waiting for him to hurry up with the cereal, neither of us saying anything. 

He glanced at me once, finished getting his cereal, and went to sit down in a corner, by himself, and I got on with my day, hoping this was just a one time deal. 

\----------------

The next day, he was there again. And I waited again. He glanced at me again, this time walking to the soda dispenser, also in my way. However, unlike the favor for Cinnamon Toast Crunch we seemed to share, we didn’t seem to share the same favor for Diet Coke. He apparently enjoyed Cherry 7Up with his morning to cereal, much like a preteen girl would enjoy with her morning cereal. 

I waited again. 

\----------------------

By the third day, I figured that this whole thing was becoming a new part of my routine; waiting for him to dispense his cereal and Cherry 7Up before I did, him sitting down in his corner and me sitting down in mine, sometimes glancing at each other, but never saying anything to each other. 

But today, he decided to sit somewhere different. My spot, specifically. 

And I wasn’t about to give up my spot. That far corner was mine. 

He was going to have to move or share. I hoped that his solution was to move but that unfortunately wasn’t the case. 

As usual I walked to my spot, sitting down across from him, not acknowledging his existence. 

“Hello?” he said. 

“I sit here everyday,” I said bluntly.

“I’ve noticed.”

“And you’re here why?”

“Well, we eat the same thing and always sit alone. Why not sit together. I could use a new friend and I suppose you could, too. Well, I think you need a friend.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“Jesus Christ. Not a morning person?”

“Actually, I am a morning person. I’m just used to my routine.”

“Well, this can be a new part of your precious routine.” 

“Fine,” I said. I could live with it but he seemed a little too sassy for my liking. 

“I’m Sehun,” he said. I nodded and started to eat my cereal.

“You don’t have a name?” he asked. I knew it. He was sassy. 

“It’s Suho,” I said, rolling my eyes. 

“You don’t like friends?” he said. I rolled my eyes at his question. 

“I don’t care if you like me here or not. I will get you to like me,” and the smirk across his face was something I could handle looking at everyday. In fact, I wouldn’t mind staring at all of him every morning. 

\----------------

The next day I made sure to show up late, hoping that he would think I wasn’t showing up. I didn’t want to become too close to him. He was younger and naive and sassy and I didn’t need that in my life. But I knew he would still be there and I knew he would probably be sitting at my table in the corner. I was getting hungry so I went to get my Cinnamon Toast Crunch. But before I could get my cereal I saw Sehun, sitting at my table in the corner, with two bowls of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and two cups. 

“Thanks,” I said sitting down. 

“Oh, so you assume this was for you.” That sass.

“It’s mine now,” I said, taking a bite of the bowl of cereal on my side of the table, “Besides, I know it’s mine because this cup has Diet Coke in it.”

“You’re sassy today,” he said.

“You would know,” I replied.

“I’m the sass king,” he said with a smirk. That smirk. 

“At least you admit it.”

“C’mon Suho. You love it.”

I didn’t reply. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Because I was beginning to love it. I really was. 

\-----------------

He wasn’t there on the fifth day and I hated to admit, I felt disappointed. I had gotten used to having someone to sit by, to throw sass back and forth with. Our table seemed a little empty without him.

I had been eating my cereal alone and working on writing a research paper when someone ran up to my table. 

It was Sehun, of course. Who else?

“Sorry I’m late,” he said, sitting down, cereal and Cherry 7Up in hands.

“You don’t have an obligation to come.” 

“I want to,” he said, taking a sip of my soda like it was his, acting like he owned the place. 

“Hey!” I said, “that’s mine!” and I ripped it from his hands. 

“Why do you always drink diet coke? Don’t you ever get bored of it?” he always had so many annoying questions. 

“Don’t you ever get bored of Cherry 7Up?” I replied.

“Oh so you do notice me…..” 

“You drink the same thing every day. I was bound to notice sometime. Besides, it’s a drink that 12 year old girls drink.” 

“Maybe I am a 12 year old girl,” he said, smiling sweetly, and sipping his Cherry 7Up. 

“A pretty tall and noodley one,” I replied, still looking at my laptop screen, writing my paper. 

“But a cute noodle, right?” 

I just rolled my eyes at him and continued writing, trying to deny that he was cute. Really cute. 

\-----------------

That night, my mother called with news I didn’t particularly want to hear. 

“Suho, we’re cutting you off. We are no longer going to pay for your expenses.”

“Why mom? What happened?”

“We just don’t feel you live up to the family name, Suho. I’m sorry, but that’s the way it is.”

“I don’t get anything at all?”

“No, Suho. Your father and I have decided that singing is not a respectable enough profession to carry on our family name.”

“You can’t stop me from doing what I love. Goodbye, mom.”

Singing was my passion. I wasn’t going to give it up to just to please my rich family and get their money. But I hoped that somehow I could figure things out. I hoped I could figure out how to live on my own without their help. I didn’t really have anyone else. 

\-----------------

For the next few days, I thought about what I was going to do and how I was going to pay for college, for life. I had never been without a source of money at my fingertips. 

I didn’t leave my dorm room and I didn’t go to my classes. I was incredibly stressed. 

3 days after the call from my mother, I heard a knock on my door. It was odd, my roommate always had his own key and my friends were all in class at this time. They probably had the wrong room but I opened the door anyways. 

There stood the one and only Sehun, looking cheery and annoying as ever. 

“Hello!” I was very confused. 

“How do you know where I live?”

“I know a guy,” he said, stepping inside. 

Sometimes I wondered if this boy was insane, “Sehun wh-”

“I brought you Cinnamon Toast Crunch,” he said, sitting on my bed, lifting up the box of cereal and shaking it for me to see. 

I sighed, “So, I suppose there’s no getting rid of you?”

“Nope.” 

“Then hand over the Cinnamon Toast Crunch,” I said, reaching arm toward him for the box. 

“On one condition,” he said, smirking in my direction. It was like he knew that smirk got to me. 

“Ugh, what could you possibly want, Sehun?”

“Only if you promise to give me your phone number.”

“Why do you want my phone number?”

“So you don’t leave me hanging like the last 3 days. So I can constantly annoy you by sending you memes.” 

“Fine.” 

“Also, what time should I pick you up for our date tomorrow?”

“What?!”

“You heard me,” he said. 

“8 pm,” I said, grabbing his phone so I could put my number in it, “And like I said, hand over the Cinnamon Toast Crunch.”

He threw the box at me, giving me that mischievous look of his, and I realized that maybe I did have someone.


End file.
